


Warmth on Julianuary

by SteampunkWilson



Category: All Hail King Julien
Genre: Christmas Drabbles, Christmas Jumpers, Christmas fic, Cold Weather, Cuddle Pile, Cuddling, Established panchulien, Gen, Horst invents hot chocolate, It's not important to the plot but it's in there, Low Stakes Plot, Merry Christmas!, Probably factually inaccurate in lots of places, Snow, Snowball Fights, Sugarbuns moment, Ted is fabulous, holiday drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkWilson/pseuds/SteampunkWilson
Summary: Everyone loves the holidays. Especially King Julien. But this year the king is getting ever so slightly bored with the same old traditions.And then it snows in Madagascar.
Relationships: Horst & Willie, King Julien & Hector, King Julien & Pancho, King Julien XIII & Maurice, King Julien XIII/Pancho, King Julien and everybody really, Mort & "The feeeet!"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Warmth on Julianuary

**Author's Note:**

> Festive fanfic! It's very whack and has no plot, but it was really fun to write. Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all you readers! :D

"Happy Julianuary season, your majesty!" Maurice announced as he entered Julien's hut, a happy smile radiating from his face. His smile quickly faded as he noticed that King Julien wasn't asleep in his bed like he'd anticipated. "King Julien?"

He glanced around the hut, and his eyes widened when he spotted the king, already awake with his crown perched on his head, lying on top of his smoothie bar and scribbling determinedly.

"King Julien." Maurice put his hands on his hips and approached. "What are you doing?" He nudged his friend on the shoulder. Julien immediately blinked and his head snapped up, glancing over towards the shorter lemur with surprise.

"Ha, Maurice! When did you get here buddy? Never mind, I'm kind of busy at the moment." Julien's tail flicked gently in Maurice's direction and he turned back to the paper in front of him, frowning with his head tilted to one side.

"What are you working on?" Maurice took a seat on one of the barstools and leant towards Julien's drawing. He immediately winced and reprimanded himself for ever trusting Julien's abilities in art. "Er, what is that exactly? Please tell me it's not another self portrait-"

"No, this is not art!" Julien said indignantly, flicking his tail in Maurice's face again. "This is thought! I am thinking Maurice!"

"Okay. What are you thinking about?" Maurice tried to take another look at the ringtail's drawings to decipher them, but all it did was make him far too repulsed for someone who had only eaten breakfast ten minutes ago.

"Julianuary." Julien declared, suddenly scooping up the paper and rolling over onto his back. "I feel, argh, vexed Maurice! There's something that just won't sit right with me today!"

"Your majesty, what are you talking about? You love Julianuary!" Maurice smiled encouragingly, trying to coax Julien into his usual merriment that came with his favourite holiday. Julien didn't smile back however, and just sighed very loudly, holding the scribbled on piece of paper up so he could examine it.

"Of course I love Julianuary, aren't you forgetting that I invented it?"

"No you didn't."

"And it is because I love Julianuary that I want what is best for it! Think about it man, we haven't had a new Julianuary tradition in AGES! My peeps will be getting bored if we continue with these ancient, whacked out traditions. As King, it is my duty to prevent my peeps from getting bored of our most sacred holiday."

Maurice sighed. It was going to be one of THOSE days.

"Look, King Julien," Maurice began to try and reason with the king. "Nobody is getting bored of Julianuary. You know how your kingdom hates change, there's no need to try and drag up something new."

"But think about all that's changed since last year Momo!" Julien turned to him, flipping back onto his stomach so their faces were inches apart. "Clover married Sage and moved out, all those freaky New York giants showed up on our beach and we had to get rid of them, I'm dating Pancho now, err, Horst invented that new flavour of Brown Julien-"

"Horst almost destroyed the kingdom with addict cravings." Maurice folded his arms. "Look King Julien," He shivered suddenly. "Is it cold in here or what? Anyways, look, we've had a lot of changes, but Julianuary is tried and proven to bring the kingdom together! Clover and the rest of the mountain lemur kingdom are arriving this evening, how about we go down to the village and make preparations? Take your mind off whatever's worrying you."

Julien sighed loudly again and rolled off the bar top, and landing face down on the floor with a groan. But seconds later he picked himself up and stretched, already turning his back on the discarded sheet of paper he had been so invested in before. "Fine!" He sighed. "I guess if the Sky Gods wanted us to make changes then they'd send me a sign or something, I am their king after all."

"Uh hu, that's right." Maurice mumbled. He slid down off the bar stool and went over to the door beckoning for the king to follow him. "Come on, I'm pretty sure Ted was meant to get Clover's guest hut ready anyway, so we won't have much work to do except set up for the welcome party. That's good, right?"

"I guess." Julien sighed and followed his advisor towards the door to the hut.

Maurice opened the door, and the pair were instantly hit with a blast of cold air that made them both flinch back and grit their teeth. Maurice shivered again and Julien squeaked in surprise as the cold penetrated his thick fur.

"What in the-" Maurice cut himself off as he stepped outside. "Why is it so cold out here?! Why it's even colder than this morning!"

"Erm, it still IS morning, Maurice." Julien stepped out behind him, tail wrapped protectively around his own neck like a scarf and frowning suspiciously. "What gives Kevin? I've got things to do today, man!" He turned his face up to the sky, and gasped. "MAURICE! What is THIS?!"

"Don't ask me." Maurice stomped his feet on the ground in an attempt to stay warm. "Ask Kevin while you're yelling at him."

Julien grunted and grabbed hold of Maurice's face, yanking the aye-aye's cheeks upwards to face the sky. "Now do you see?!"

"I don't, wait what?" Maurice pushed the king's paws away and stepped away from him so he could get a clear view of the sky. "What is that?"

Falling gently down from the sky and floating on the chilly breeze were small white flakes, drifting slowly past the two lemurs towards the ground. The tree branch they were standing on was already covered in a thin layer of the stuff, crunching beneath their feet as they moved. Julien tilted his face skyward once more and a few of the white flakes hit him directly in the face, making him shiver.

"Ooh, it's even colder than the air." He remarked and bounced up and down on the spot. He giggled suddenly at the sound of the ground crunching beneath him. "Listen to that noise Maurice! So... bouncy!" He gasped suddenly. "Oh, OH! Maurice! I am having one of my classic KJ branded ideas!"

"Please don't-"

"This will be our new Julianuary tradition!" Julien exclaimed, grinning down at his short advisor and ignoring the look of disbelief on Maurice's face. "It's brilliant! We can do so much with this... stuff. I bet it'll really liven up our party scene! What do you say?"

"I say you're crazy!" Maurice gestured wildly. "And this stuff is giving me and heebie-jeebies! It's too much like dandruff. And it's freezing!"

"It's totally foolproof!" Julien's tail twitched enthusiastically as he ignored Maurice's words. "Thanks Kevin! I really owe you one buddy! I've gotta go see what my peeps think of this!" He bounded off towards the village below, which was becoming increasingly difficult to see past the swirling flakes.

"Oh no, you did not just-" Maurice cut himself off as Julien disappeared from sight. "Honestly what did I expect." He grumbled and glanced upwards towards the plane which sat in it's high perch in the tree. "I better call Clover." He decided aloud.

Julien ran excitedly towards the village below, skipping forwards and landing on all fours, not waiting for his advisor to catch up or follow him. The cold white specks fell around him as he made his descent, and he giggled in anticipation, listening to the satisfying crunches underfoot. All around him the tree branches were slowly being coated with a crisp layer of white that seemed to stick to everything, the leaves, his fur, even the air he breathed tasted fresh and different. He focused his eyesight and spotted a small gathering of lemurs gathered on the jungle floor below, all interacting curiously with this phenomenon that the Sky Gods had so clearly provided for them. Julien chuckled and leapt impulsively forwards for the last leg of his journey, catching hold of a nearby vine with the intent to swing down to the ground.

But the vine had already frozen up in the cold morning air and was coated entirely with a thin sheen of ice, making holding on all the way down impossible. Julien's paws scrabbled frantically as he slipped and fell, and plummeting towards the ground with a scream.

"Argh, help!" Julien cried in alarm, limbs flailing as he braced himself for, surely, painful impact.

Suddenly, there came a shout and a flash of movement from below as someone darted forwards to catch him. Julien flinched as he landed, and slowly opened his eyes again, realising with a familiar flicker of happiness that he had landed in the arms of his mate, Pancho, who stumbled a little under the sudden weight, but was smiling nonetheless.

"Whoa, you've gotta be more careful Julio." Pancho remarked as he recovered himself and adjusted his stance to Julien's weight. Julien happily flicked his tail from side to side and grinned back. A flicker of fondness lingered in the air between them.

"Enough with the marshmallow eyes already!" Hector's annoyed tone cut through their moment and jolted Julien back into reality. The older lemur was holding out a paw to catch a few of the flakes that were still tumbling to the ground. "Just what the heck is this stuff?" He exclaimed, staring up at the sky with a glower on his face.

"Is it a message from the Sky Gods?" Willie whimpered, biting his nail. "Are we gonna-"

"Willie, relax man, chill!" Julien hopped out of Pancho's arms and leant against his shoulder affectionately. "Nobody is going to die!"

"Then, then what is this then?!" Horst stammered anxiously, clutching his beverage for comfort and eyeing the falling flakes with almost tangible suspicion. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"You have to admit Horst, it's really quite glamourous." Ted remarked, striding towards the assembled group and instantly catching their attention, just the way he intended. "It's quite festive actually, you know with it being Julianuary season and all." He gently held up his well groomed paw and smiled down at the flakes that settled on top of his fur. "And they're so pretty up close! You have to see this King J." He held out his hand in Julien's direction.

Julien's eyes widened, intrigued, and he gently pushed himself away from Pancho, scurrying over to Ted to examine his findings. Ted eagerly held out his paw for Julien to look, and chuckled in amusement as the ringtail 'ooh'ed and pulled the nearest lemur (Willie) in for a closer look.

"It's so sparkly, and delicate." Julien concluded softly. He glanced towards Willie, who was also admiring the pretty patterns the white specks made up close. "Hey Willie, that's not so bad, right?"

"Erm, I guess." Willie stepped back. "But is could still be a message from the sky gods-"

"Exactly!" Julien stood up straight with his paws folded behind his back. "My peoples, we have nothing to fear from this freaky new weather! It is something that should be celebrated! In fact-" Julien threw up his arms and prepared to launch into one of his usual tirades, only to be interrupted.

"Hold up your majesty!" Maurice's voice cut through the moment, announcing his arrival. Julien sighed and pouted impatiently as he stopped in front of the king for a few seconds to catch his breath. Julien sighed and pouted impatiently.

"Well Maurice?" He demanded sharply. "If you interrupted my kingly declaration just to breathe at me then you can go do it somewhere else! Pancho, remove him!"

"You got it, your majesty." Pancho gave him a lazy salute and cracked his knuckles.

"Pancho!" Maurice glared before turning his attention back to Julien. "I just got off the radio with Clover. The mountain lemur kingdom is completely snowed in! Clover might not be able to make it tonight!"

"Aww man." Julien hung his head slightly in disappointment. "Wait, snowed?" He frowned curiously at the word. "What is snowed?"

"This stuff." Maurice gestured around at the growing piles of frost all over the ground. "It's called snow. Clover says it's frozen water, falling from the sky like rain."

There came many exclamations of surprise from the lemur crowd as the various citizens looked up to the sky and held out their tongues to catch the falling snowflakes in their mouths, a mixture of amazement and still lingering curiosity.

"Oh I love it!" Ted exclaimed amongst all the chatter. "Snow, it's so festive. It'll go perfectly with the costumes for tonight's dance recital!"

"We can't have the recital tonight Ted!" Maurice went over to him, his feet sinking very deep into the gathering piles of snow as he did so. "Clover can't come today!"

"Well we can at least practise." Ted said haughtily. "Just because Clover isn't here doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves."

"Yeah, we've got all this snow stuff to ourselves," Pancho remarked, wading over to them and leaning on Maurice's head, much to the aye-aye's annoyance. "It would be a shame if we didn't get some fun in before the mountain lemurs arrive." He glanced over towards King Julien, who was busy catching snowflakes in his own paws and beaming in admiration. "Isn't that right Julio?"

Julien blinked at the sound of his voice and focused back in on his surroundings again. "Ah ha, that's right!" He turned to them enthusiastically. Maurice took the opportunity to side step and let Pancho fall into a heap of snow, chuckling smartly as he did.

"Lemurs of Madagascar," Julien announced. "In honour of Julianuary, I declare this gift from Kevin, very lovely by the way Kevin," He chuckled momentarily in the direction of the sky. "Officially part of our Julianuary celebrations!"

He was met with applause, but only a small scattering. Frowning, he glanced around his usual group of friends. Ted was clapping enthusiastically, Pancho had picked himself up from the snow and was brushing down his fur and smiling at the thought of the festivities, but everyone else was looking... dismal. Willie and Horst were muttering together, Horst frantically stirring at his beverage to try and break through the cover of ice forming on top. Mostly the lemurs were shivering and standing around as the snow gathered on their shoulders. Hector scowled directly at Julien, which made the king frown and turn to Maurice in confusion.

"Everyone's cold, your majesty." Maurice explained before he could ask, shivering a little himself. "We're not built for this kind of weather."

"Oh, then this is perfect timing!" Another voice cut into the crowd. Julien turned to see Dorothy had approached them, a large box in her arms that was labelled 'Baby Christmas Jumpers'. "I know I'm late, but as soon as me and Ted woke up this morning and noticed the cold, I remembered this strange box of outfits that washed up on the beach last summer! Of course they're a bit too warm for our normal temperatures, but they should be perfect for this freak weather! Convenient really."

"Oh Dorothy you're a genius!" Ted said happily. "Pass them out! Oh, dibs on the one with sparkly gold trimmings!"

"See Hector." Dorothy turned to the grumpiest of all the shivering lemurs with a bold smile on her face. "Nobody's going to freeze."

Hector rolled his eyes, but gave her a small smile as he accepted his sweater.

"Ha!" Julien leaned towards Maurice, a grin on his face. "Sky Gods will it Momo. This Julianuary is going to be special. I can FEEL it! And," He gestured towards Ted and Dorothy, who were now handing out sweaters to the various lemurs with smiles on their faces. "We'll all be warm and fashionable! I mean, you can't put a price on that buddy."

"I guess." Maurice murmured.

Julien whooped excitedly and dived towards Pancho, tackling him to the snowy ground with a muffled yell that quickly turned to bubbly and ecstatic laughter as the pair rolled on the floor, shoving snow at each other teasingly.

"Oy vey." Maurice sighed. It was at times like these he missed Clover's sanity the most.

"Here you go Maurice." Dorothy appeared and handed him a thick green sweater, which he took with a grateful smile and shrugged over his head. It was surprisingly warm and cosy, if a little itchy in places. But it kept the cold out and he gave Dorothy a grateful smile.

"Thanks Dorothy. Happy Julianuary."

"Aww, you." Dorothy smiled back at him and continued to hand out the sweaters.

Maurice gave a little happy sigh, suddenly feeling the Julianuary spirit warming him from within as he turned to face Julien and his mate, who were still play-wrestling in the snow. "Alright you two, wrap it up!"

"Aha!" Pancho cried triumphantly, pinning Julien underneath him at last. Julien threw his head back and laughed wildly. Maurice rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. Who knew? Maybe Julianuary would be extra fun this year.

...

"Oh yes Willie, live your truth!" Julien cheered as he and Maurice strolled past Willie and Horst, the two lemurs enjoying their day. At least Horst seemed to be enjoying coating Willie from his feet to his neck in snow while commanding the other lemur to stop moving every three seconds.

"I'm cold." Willie complained, brushing his tail from side to side and disturbing the tightly packed snow around him, much to Horst's dismay. "Are you sure we're doing this right?"

"We would be, if you stopped moving, son!" Horst sipped his beverage and glowered indignantly.

"What are you two doing?" Maurice approached them, chuckling fondly as Willie shivered and displaced more snow, causing Horst to cry out in alarm.

"It, uh, it's something Ted told us about." Horst glanced their way, very much absorbed in his task.

"He found these snow themed catalogues from somewhere." Willie told them, standing as straight and as still as he possibly could as Horst heaped on more snow. "And one of the activity lists said to make a 'snowman'."

"So we're making a snow lemur." Horst commented, deep in concentration. "Or we would be if he would STAY STILL!"

"I'm trying!" Willie whined, but his stressed movements only caused more snow to fall down, and even more when Horst backhanded him across the face with an aggravated grunt.

"I see." Julien leaned forwards, so he jolted Horst's beverage in his paws, poked at the snowy layer surrounding Willie so it crumbled further (Horst groaned), and frowned towards the disgruntled pair. "Are you sure you're doing this right?"

Horst glared at fiercely at Julien and held his beverage close to his chest, reaching his mouth out to take a sip. He grimaced. "Argh, it's all frozen now! Great, just great!"

"Uh, maybe you should try to mix up something warmer, Horst." Maurice quickly came towards them with his paws held up, trying to deescalate the situation before Horst attacked someone. "You too Willie, that sweater looks soaked."

"Yeah I guess." Willie sighed, and shivered suddenly, the woolly threads of his decorative green jumper now sudden from the snow.

Maurice grimaced and turned to Julien, only to see that the ringtail had wandered off towards another group of lemurs. He shot a quick apology towards Horst and Willie with his eyes before scurrying off after the king.

Julien had approached a group of lemur children, who had somehow stacked up a tall ramp of snow against a tree, and were currently dragging a broken-off slab of bark upwards towards Hector, who was crouched at the top and... smiling?

"Whoa, Hector, buddy!" Julien cheered enthusiastically from the ground with his hands on his hips. "Someone's really getting into the spirit of all this Julianuary snow!"

"What, no I-" Hector tried to protest, but glanced down suddenly as Todd gave him an impatient little push.

"Mister Hector!" Todd exclaimed with a cheerful air of authority as the lemur kids reached the top of the hill. "You need to move so Tracy can make ice!" He gestured firmly towards Tracy the girl, who was clutching a bucket of water and giggling manically.

"Oh, uh, alright." Hector muttered, and climbed a few feet up the tree to his back so the children could take over. Julien chuckled in amusement as the bucket was tipped and water washed down the kid's snow ramp, freezing instantly to ice and turning their impromptu hill into a slippery slope.

"Everyone on!" Todd called and the baby lemurs piled onto the sheet of bark. Surprisingly agile, Hector scrambled down from the tree and perched behind them, grinning from ear to ear.

"You all ready?" He asked. "Utta, hold onto Todd's sweater now, Tord, you're at the front okay? Now everyone hold tight!"

"We're ready!" Todd announced as he clung to Tracey's shoulders with enthusiasm. Hector nodded, gestured for Julien to get out of the way, and pushed. Julien laughed wildly as the makeshift sled of lemur children shot down the hill and whooshed past him, the whole group screaming in delight.

Hector slid quietly down after them, still smiling playfully. Julien's heart leapt to see happiness on the face of even the grumpiest of his subjects, and chuckled when he caught Hector's eye and the older lemur immediately dropped his smile.

"What? I'm just trying to help the kids, you know, for the holidays." Hector frowned at Julien, but that didn't stop the festive warmth from glowing in his eyes and warming Julien's heart.

"Oh I can see that buddy." Julien grinned back at him, giving him the thumbs up. "You keep at it Hector!"

"Mister Hector!" Todd and his friends scurried up to them, all of them coated in snow and grinning eagerly. "Can you push us again!"

"Please!" Utta added eagerly.

Hector chuckled warmly and nodded, much to the children's delight. Julien chuckled warmly and turned to Maurice as he approached, stumbling through the ever thickening snow that was now gathering in layers on his ears.

"Your majesty, the weather's getting worse." Maurice said, trying decidedly not to sink into the snow and failing. "Perhaps we should take shelter, I mean everyone looks freezing and-"

"Oh nonsense!" Julien leant casually on the short advisor's head, twirling his ears and brushing the snow from his fur. Maurice let out a cry of alarm as he began to sink further into the snow under Julien's weight. "Everyone's having a great time. And Mort hasn't even shown up to annoy me! I mean, how great is that!"

"Argh! I am here my king!" A voice that was piercing to Julien's ear piped up from somewhere nearby, filling the king with dread and exasperation. A small mound of snow popped up and travelled at a beeline towards Julien's kingly feet before Mort popped up from the beneath and reached eagerly for Julien's toes. "Happy Julianuary, my sweet. I've LONGED for this moment."

"Argh, Mort no!" Julien jumped away from him, grimacing in disgust. "Just one day, you little domesticated dung beetle, ONE DAY!"

"Happy Julianuary Mort." Maurice added, leaning down to address the smaller creature. "What took you so long?"

"Oh I wanted to come and say hi as soon as possible but when I tried to leave my stump, I just couldn't! Completely snowed in! I had to dig myself out, but it's so cold that I was trying to fight off hibernation the whole time-"

"You had to what now?"

"Oh it was painful, let me tell you, but nothing is too painful when it comes to my King Julien." Mort looked up at the ringtail with a stare of utter admiration. "I got your present ready to go my king, I just can't wait to give it to- argh!" Mort was suddenly thrown back as a tightly packed ball of snow hit him in the face and sent him flying into the trunk of a nearby tree.

"What the, Pancho!" Maurice whirled around and spotted the felon standing gleefully up in a tree, several compact balls of snow stacked next to him.

"Hoo-ah! Take that Mort!" Pancho cheered wildly, and grabbed another ball, this time throwing it at Maurice. The aye-aye was thrown backwards and left to sprawl in the snow as Julien laughed.

"Oh yeah, snowball fight! Great idea Pancho!" He pointed his finger up towards the crowned lemur in the tree before scooping up Mort, the unidentifiable creature had begun crawling in vain to get to Julien's feet, and hurling him in another lemur's direction. "Hey Willie, go long!"

"Wheee! I'm a snowball!" Mort cried as he sailed through the air. Willie shrieked in alarm as Mort hit him in the face.

Before Maurice was even able to sit up the entire group of lemurs were at war with one another, chucking snowballs and Mort amongst themselves. Whoops and yells emerged from all sides and Maurice watched in amazement, before snowballs began to fly in his direction and he scrambled to take shelter.

Pancho was still winning from his perch up in the tree and managed to get some good strikes in. He hit everyone but Julien, presumably on purpose, and punctuated his victories with enthusiastic cheers and "Hoo-ah!"s. That was until Todd and his crew climbed up the tree behind him and managed to surprise him enough to shove him from the his perch and all the way down onto the snowy ground below.

"Victory!" Someone yelled before the jungle descended into hazardous chaos once more.

...

"This is the stuff Maurice!" Julien cheered wearily. "This is what I was telling you about, the best way to celebrate Julianuary. Doing something NEW!"

"I'll say." Maurice muttered as he stood over his friend with a small smile. "You might wanna stand up though."

Julien huffed, lying on his back spread eagled in the snow. "Man, all this celebrating has really worn me out!" He declared.

"You're not cold?" Maurice asked. "My toes are freezing!"

"Urgh, mine too, but if I say that out loud then Mort will drag himself over here to, ah, warm them up." He turned his head to face Mort who was lying nearby, half buried in snow and dazed, but glanced up wearily at the sound of his name.

"I will do... anything to keep you warm... my King... Julien." With an exhausted sigh he faceplanted in the snow.

"See, even Mort's tired." Maurice squatted down next to Julien. "Why don't we call it a day? It's getting real cold out here." He shivered. "And this snow isn't letting up any time soon."

"Aww, but Julianuary..." Julien attempted to sit up, but immediately flopped back down, exhausted. His teeth began to chatter as he started to sink into the snow. Warily, he caught Maurice's eye. "Okay you might have a point."

"That's it, everyone up!" Maurice stood and addressed the crowd of tired lemurs. "We can all have a good rest up in the plane and not here on the ground where we'll all freeze to death, don't say it Willie, I was exaggerating!" Maurice shivered again and begun to help Julien to his feet. "Come on everybody, up we go, move it now..."

All the lemurs ended up curled up in the plane, sheltering from the cold and exchanging small conversations as they pressed into one another for warmth. Pancho and Julien were seated comfortably together in the throne, Julien snuggled into Pancho's lap and leaning against his torso with his face nuzzled into the shorter lemur's neck. Pancho fondly brushed a paw up and down Julien's back as the ringtail purred contentedly against him.

Other lemurs weren't having such luck in keeping warm. Ted sat nearby in one of the plane seats, Dorothy leaned against his side and frowning as she was jolted about by her husband's violent shivering. "Gosh Ted, do you have to move around so much?" She frowned at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I can't help it." Ted said, shaking his slightly too long sweater sleeves over his paws. "These outfits looks fabulous and all, but they really aren't doing much for warmth anymore." He blew air out of his cheeks and watched with interest as it froze to diamond like crystals and hovered in the air. "Well that's new."

"Maybe you should have gone for something more practical." Dorothy commented, poking the gold trimmings and sequins that adjourned Ted's sweater and made it all the more fabulous. "It looks great hon, but it really doesn't do much to keep the cold out."

"Oh Dorothy, you'll never understand the lengths us men will go to to look good for the holidays." Ted muttered and shifted sideways slightly, his paw accidentally brushing against someone else's.

"Hey watch it!" Horst exclaimed, hugging a steamy cup to his chest. Ted gasped.

"Oh Horst, your paws are WARM! Come here a second." He grabbed Horst's paw in his own, ignoring the DJ's look of surprise. "What's in your beverage, it looks strange."

"Ah." Horst turned to face Ted, a glow of passion alighting in his eyes. "Something I put together myself from some cocoa beans and gecko milk. It's disgusting, but at least this one doesn't freeze over every three seconds!" He took a sip and shuddered.

"This isn't working." Hector grumbled from his solitary spot upon a chair at the other side of the plane. "Everything's soaked and freezing. If you other ding dongs can't think of a good way to keep warm then I might as well go home!"

"Aaaaand Hector's back." Julien sighed, opening his eyes. He gave Pancho a quick nuzzle before hopping off the throne and approaching the group, his arms raised up for a kingly declaration. "My people's, I have a plan. I just need... Maurice, where's Maurice?"

"Right here your majesty." Maurice called from somewhere in the place. Julien glanced around until his advisor appeared, hauling himself out from a small group of lemurs who had grouped together in order to stay warm. The aye-aye tripped over someone's tail and tumbled out, landing in a heap at the king's feet. "What do you need?"

"Maurice!" Julien gasped happily, scooping up his friend in his arms and hugging him tight. "You are a genius! Quick, I have an idea, everybody gather in!" He paused until he had everyone's attention, then continued "Instead of relying on itchy sweaters that make us look weird-"

"Speak for yourself!" Ted exclaimed, folding his arms. "Some of us look amazing!" Julien glared at him. "I mean, continue our majesty."

"To keep us warm, we can rely on each other! Everyone come here." Julien sat himself down on the floor of the plane, leaning his back against a chair leg, and beckoned his subjects. There were grumbles and rolling of eyes, but most lemurs were over complaining about the state of their kingdom by now. Maurice sighed warmly as he rolled himself over to Julien's side and the ringtail tucked an arm around him. Pancho slid down from the throne and leant in on the king's other side, Ted grabbed Horst's hand and pulled him down to the floor, snuggling against Pancho and pulling Horst in after him. Willie and Dorothy came next, the lemur children piled on and even Hector, grumbling as he did so, slid himself down to join them.

"Ah, this is the life." Julien murmured as the lemurs cuddled into each other. He ignored Mort cuddling into his tail from behind with a satisfied sigh. Between all of them there was enough warmth to create a cosy atmosphere that seemed to expel all traces of the cold and keep the falling snow outside of the windows where it belonged. There were yawns in the air and lemurs began to drop off to sleep, their snores filling the air in a pleasant cosy buzz.

"Merry Julianuary, your majesty." Maurice glanced up to Julien with a smile.

"Same to you bud." Julien said before yawning and curling into the embrace of the others.

When Clover and her kingdom of mountain lemurs finally did arrive the following morning, they found the kingdom empty. No lemurs were in their huts, playing outside in the snow, though there was plenty of evidence of their antics from yesterday. After searching for an hour or so, Clover finally came across a sign of her friends upon approaching the plane. There was a loud rumble emerging from the discarded aircraft that stirred suspicion in the fierce lemur's heart. With a curious frown, Clover crept closer, fists up and to strike, even if her tail was void of a twitch.

"Hiya!" She cried as she leapt into the plane, and stopped immediately when she saw what was making the noise.

Most of the lemurs of the party kingdom were curled up together in one great heap, all asleep and snoring contentedly. Julien was snuggled in the middle, hugging his subjects close and smiling.

Clover chuckled warmly, and decided to leave them to it. She left the plane with a smile on her face. She'd wake them up later. There was plenty of fun to be had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading, comments are my lifeblood! :)


End file.
